Night Eyes
by darkrising
Summary: Day and Night never mix. When there is day, there is no night....and when there is night, there is no day. They're both dark, both a little bit bad- but one's with the day, and ones with the night. Please RR!


Hey people! This is my first fanfic *^_^* and I am so nervous it's not funny. When I look at it and think, people are going to be reading this, I get butterflies, no, not butterflies, rhinos, jumping around my stomach. I would love to know wot all you LJ fans out there think *but I bet I'm the biggest fan* :P...Anyway, please please please review, *eyes go big and watery*, I promise you lotsa chocolate! *grins*  
  
Thanks~  
  
Rei ^_^V  
  
Disclaimer: the concepts of the night world belong to the brilliant LJ but the characters are all mine, mine I tell you!!! *laughs evilly* :P  
  
Rye looked up at her friend's revealed arm. On the once flawless white skin, angry slash marks burnt into her mind in a fury of fire and blood. She grabbed Jenny's wrist and had to bite the inside of her mouth from shouting out. The cuts were deep and savage, as though there was not even a moment of hesitation before the knife had plunged down on the baby doll skin.  
  
"I-"  
  
On impulse Rye grabbed her and hugged her hard, she wanted to cry and shout and scream, but she couldn't. Her training had always held, and the number one rule was, show no emotion.  
  
Every single facial expression was a flaw in her ice dusted armor.  
  
"Jenny." She whispered, her voice wavering slightly before her face became the familiar blank mask of nothing. A million words seem to roll over each other in the desperation of getting out, but her mouth was clamped shut, and she said not a word.  
  
"It's ok, Rye, I'm fine, really," but her voice was weak.  
  
Her hands fell to her sides as her fierce black eyes glared at her. "You're fine? No one's fine when they have to do this to themselves, ok?! If I didn't know you and you did not consider me your friend, then you would have the right to say that to me!"  
  
Jenny hung her head, looking down at her shoes.  
  
"Why?"  
  
She didn't reply, just kept looking at her shoes as though they were the most interesting things in the world.  
  
"Oh my God! It was him, wasn't it?! The bastard! That's it! I am so going to kill him, just you wait and see!"  
  
She turned on her heel and strode away, every step a reminder of the marks across Jenny's wrists, and every step determined. He had gone too far. She had always thought the rumors were true, but Jenny had always told her how much she liked him; so much so that Rye could practically see the stars in her eyes.  
  
So she had turned a blind ear to the rumors.  
  
"Rye! Come back! Please don't! He'll kill you! He'll kill you!" Jenny sobbed desperately, the hand which grabbed her arm shaking with fear. "Oh Rye, you know he'll kill you! You don't know his power. He's rich Rye, and he's done it before- hired people to kill, kill, k-" Her sentence broke off into sobs.  
  
Rye softened her voice. "He can't kill me." Not before I kill him, she thought to herself. No one messes with my friends.  
  
With that, she shook off Jenny's weak grip and walked away from the bright streets, where everything and everyone seemed fake, and into the network of dim alleyways where daylight struggled to break through the blanket of gloom.  
  
A figure stepped out in front of her, barring her way.  
  
"Are you really going to go."  
  
It was more of a statement than a question, and the voice which answered it was also a statement.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You know he's a vampire."  
  
"Yes. But nothing, and no one can stop me from going there now. Not even you, Jason... not even you."  
  
"You really think I can't stop you? I may be a human, but I was trained by professionals, just like you, but with one difference. I'm much, much, stronger than you."  
  
He stepped towards her menacingly, his lean figure towering over her.  
  
Rye's face had the same determined stare, which had somehow managed to be emotionless at the same time.  
  
Tilting her chin up, she uttered one word.  
  
"Try."  
  
His eyes flashed angrily as he punched his hand onto the wall near her face, blocking her path.  
  
She stared back into those fathomless black eyes, time seemed to stop. And then, he smiled.  
  
A smile which had no notion of warmth whatsoever.  
  
It was as cold as her own, perhaps even icier.  
  
Slowly he took his hand away and dropped it to his side.  
  
"Stupid girl. Go and get yourself killed. It would not matter to me!"  
  
Rye's heart felt a faint, painful tug, but she pushed it to the back of her mind.  
  
"Thank you." She replied, smiled the same cold, hard smile that he had used on her, and turned away.  
  
If she had looked back at that point, she would have seen a hole in the stone wall, and his fists slowly clenching, blood like ruby drops shattering on the floor. But she didn't. She had only one thing on her mind.  
  
Kill the bloodsucking leech.  
  
Kill Liam.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Rye's muscles tensed as she arrived at the now almost empty station. Something was not right.  
  
It was too quiet.  
  
Her feet landed in soundless footfalls on the concrete floor, and her walk was more of a predator's confident stealth. Every hair on the back of her neck prickled as she strained her ears for the tell-tale signs of attack. She clasped her hands around the comforting feel of the many handles of her small wooden knives trapped around one wrist, and the silver ones wrapped around the other. No matter if they were vampires, or humans, she was ready. She knew Liam would try to get her while she was off guard, and any faltering of her step would be a give away.  
  
Her sixth sense screamed for her to duck, and she did, tucking into a neat forward somersault. She had just missed being stabbed by a surprised looking vampire, who's silver eyes were rapidly dimming as he looked down at the little wooden knife stuck in his chest. Rye quickly pulled the knife back out again, and whipped around, facing another leering pug face- this one human for sure.  
  
In one second the pug had his throat cut out, and before he could utter a sound, he was dead.  
  
Two down.  
  
Rye looked out into the circle of faces which surrounded her. Her leg lashed out in a fierce roundhouse kick which turned into a half moon hook to the back as the people, monsters, whatever they were, advanced together, closing in on her.  
  
She thought of Jenny, and her mind filled with a wild thrashing red. Was it anger? No.  
  
Hate.  
  
She fought furiously, but in that second, that milli-second in which her mind was occupied, Liam's thugs had a chance.  
  
Shadows dripped off him like a cloak, as he stepped out of the darkness. A pure creation of evil.  
  
Liam grinned and held up a knife, running straight for her back as she fought off three useless thugs. Her knives were fast, and in three seconds, they were down, but in two seconds, he was there, and the knife was like a slash of lightning.  
  
Something grabbed her around the waist and a blur of bodies fell down the escalators.  
  
Liam looked at the shock of black hair. Jason. The person who was his 'friend'. But then he smiled, because when he looked down, there was blood on his knife.  
  
Rye felt the arms tighten around her as each stair jarred their bodies.  
  
Looking down, she saw those familiar fathomless black eyes. She could feel the tension between them, almost simmering on the air.  
  
"Why? I work for the day, and you, for the night. You gain nothing by saving me. Except your own death."  
  
He stared at her, and for the first time, Rye looked away.  
  
Jason grabbed her arm and dragged her off the floor.  
  
Liam's people were coming, clambering down the escalators in a mob of flashing silver knives.  
  
And they were running. Rye tried to shake his hand away, but he just held on tighter.  
  
Then they were slowing down.  
  
"Come on, is the all big and mighty Assassin of the Night tired?" she mocked, gasping out the words between breaths.  
  
He pulled her around a corner and they shoved into a large wardrobe like box. Rye felt the wall, and felt a hose. They were in a fire hose compartment?  
  
Jason dropped her hand, his breathing for some reason shallow and fast.  
  
"Shhhhh!" she whispered. "They'll find-"  
  
But Rye never got to finish the sentence because then his lips were burning into hers with a fire so passionate, it seared right through her ice dusted heart, and into the very ends of her being.  
  
There the very essence of him, of Jay, of Jase, of Jason, of the Assassin of the Night, filled her, tangling with the ropes which tied up her soul, mingling with the sweet sense of her very being.  
  
She her eyes flicked open, and they caught in the endless torrent of darkness, of despair, of fury, of anger, of a million indescribable emotions hidden in his eyes. But what was it that was shining so brightly now?  
  
Was it.......love?  
  
"Where are they?" Liam's voice demanded into the night. The figures emerged from the shadows.  
  
He contemplated the thought of killing them all for letting *them* escape, but then thought better of it. They couldn't get far, not with Jason- he almost spat out the word- let's just say, not to his full potential.  
  
"Did you say something boss?"  
  
"No, you lumbering piece of ass, I sang! Get you and your mates out there- and if you don't find them...." Liam wrenched the metal baseball bat out of the hand of one of the thugs, and simply broke it in two.  
  
The thugs cowered and ran, knowing that if they didn't find them, they would end up just like the baseball bat- broken, and gone.  
  
Liam followed his thugs out of the station.  
  
Jason held his red T-shirt so tight that his knuckles gleamed a sickening white in the dimness. He let out a sigh of relief when Liam and his thugs went, as blood seeped through his fingers and dripped onto the floor. If Liam was still here, he would have heard even the faintest drip of blood.  
  
They were gone, and Rye found that his lips were still on hers. One part of her wanted them to stay there; the other was screaming "No!"  
  
The other won. She shoved him hard out of the compartment and said through clenched teeth, "What do you think you're doing?"  
  
Jason stumbled back, his body hitting the wall and sliding slowly onto the floor.  
  
Rye walked over and nudged him with her foot. When he didn't answer, she bent down.  
  
"Jason?"  
  
She whispered, her heart pounding.  
  
Kneeling on the ground, Rye noticed that his T-shirt was very, very red. Almost the colour of blood.  
  
And only when she saw the redness forming a pool on the ground did she realize....  
  
It was because it was soaked in blood. 


End file.
